1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic record reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a video tape recorder and a television with a video tape recorder to in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, a video tape recorder, a power circuit, and a video circuit were each arranged on another print wiring substrate, and were positioned at a distance to avoid the influences of electric noises and magnetic fields and heat of the power pulse transfer.
A shield plate was required to cover on the power circuit, because with the power circuit and the video circuit were hard to avoid the influences of the magnetic field of the pulse transformer for power use in the limited space even if they were positioned at some distance.
The printed wiring substrate engaged with the power circuit and the printed wiring substrate engaged with the video circuit required many connecting wires, whereby the performance was worse and further electric noises were easy to be coupled to these wires.
An object of this invention is to provide a magnetic recording reproducing apparatus having a configuration aimed at reducing manufacturing costs.